The Experience of Exploration
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you're too old for toys or play dates. No flames.....
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Be warned that this may be a NC-17 rating but I have read much worse on this site, so I'm putting it up. This story doesn't lead to anywhere either it's mostly just drabble. But if you are offended by explicit material then you don't need to read.


	2. Toy Story Pt 1

It's Just A Butterfly Clip 

When Casey was thirteen her friends had dared her to go into the mall and steal something. At first, it didn't seem that big of a deal, until her friends picked out the store. Fantasy Palace, it was the only store that was hidden way into the back of the mall with their walls covered up with shelves. Women often mistake for a toy store, from the castle appearance on the outside. But Casey and her friends knew that it was an adult store, especially from how the men clamored out with gleeful expressions on their faces. Anything, she could steal anything, big or small, and the dare would be completed.

Casey hesitated at first, but then she zoomed inside, hiding behind a stack of lubricants. "Hey kid, what the hell do you think you're doin' in here? GET OUT, before I call for security!" Casey ran out, her prize still clutched beneath her shirt. All her friends were amazed that she had gone through with the stunt, but were disappointed with what she nicked. It looked like a remote controlled butterfly that she had stolen off the display tables. Her friends all thought that it was a gag novelty item, but Casey knew better. Why would anyone put a toy in a porno shop anyways?

When she snuck it home, she waited for her mother to be busy taking Lizzie to her next sporting event so she could figure out how it worked. The clip on the bottom of the tiny gadget seemed too small for someone's nipples, so it had to go somewhere else. But where? With a lock of the door and a drop of her pants she pushed her panties aside and attached the clip to her slightly swollen nub. For a brief second it stung as if someone had pinched her there. But as she turned the controls on low she leaned back in a bliss. The clips vibrated on her bud, and the wings flitted on her labia, sending cool chills up her spine. And within moments she felt her nectar spill out and drip all the way down to her buttocks.

Ben-Wa Balls 

Casey found it much easier to grow into her fetishes as time passed, and she became friends with one of the managers of the stores. They loved it when she came in to look at the newest of creations. Most of them ogled her in wonder, making her even more pleased that she sent them into horniness or at the very least discomfort. "Hey Miss Case I thought you already bought your supply for this month?" "I did, but I want something, for those in between school hours. Something that no one would really notice." The man nodded and took her to a stand with balls chained together. "What are they?" "Ben Wa Balls, it vibrated inside your preferred…crevice if you will. And ones that are in plastic or ivory are usually undetectable." She stared, becoming more intrigued at the little wonders of the object. Then she took a pair and discreetly exited the store. She carried it upstairs and hid it in her safe vault that was hidden beneath stacks of sneakers and albums in her closet. Casey decided to try the balls on Monday, and she felt her hole widening at the intrusion of the balls. She licked her lips and groaned softly. And as she walked down the stairs she could feel the vibrations contracting within her walls. Marti was the one who took notice of her constant squirming. "What's wrong Casey? Do you got a wedgie?" Nearly everyone at the table choked on their breakfast from with hilarity or shock of the topic. But Casey maintained her small smile, her eyes glazed over from the balls clacking together inside her.

Grope Suits 

Within the month, and three hundred dollars later her favorite store had gotten her newest craving that she had found on the internet. A grope suit. It was shipped all the way from Scandinavia, and it's use was it was supposed to keep the occupant in constant ecstasy. When she first saw it she thought it looked like a spandex rubber jumpsuit used to scuba dive or hop through laser beams. It took Casey a long while to just get the thing on her, but it was worth it. It had a G string with a rubber phallic plug that fit tightly into her. And it had a roughened knob that fit over her nub, it had small teeth that clung around her nipples, and every time she moved stretched the suit, and that caused everything to tighten around her, making her come within steps of her room.

Shower Massager 

Her mother who was under a lot of strain at work finally broke down and bought a shower massager for her back. But Casey found better uses for it. She usually waited til everyone was out of the house, and then was able to lounge back into the tub letting the water beat across her skin at first pinching her nipples, making them stand on end. Then she would trail down across her stomach til she could spread her lips apart exposing her clit fully, making her bite on her lip enough to draw blood, til she tightened up inside and exploded enough to make her scream. The orgasms always came in bundles and it left her dizzy and out of breath. But what frightened her was the shower curtain being wrenched open. And she instinctively tried to cover herself. "I heard a scream, I thought you were hurt, I guess I was wrong."


	3. Female Dominance Pt 1

**For All Those Wishing For A Derek/Casey Scene In This Chapter You're Going To Be Sorely Disappointed, There Will Be A Dasey Chapter Later On Just Not This One!!!**

* * *

"Edwin!!! What do you think you're doing? Ever hear of knocking?" "Kind of glad I didn't. Wait til Lizzie hears about this." Casey stood up wrapping herself in a towel. "You're not going to tell anyone about this." Edwin crossed his arms business like, "What are you going to do for me?" "What do you want?" The younger boy looked Casey up and down. "I can think of a few things right now." Casey smirked you're just a little horn dog aren't you? But if you want it that way, then you do as I say." Edwin who wasn't expecting to hear this let his mouth go agape. "You serious?"

"Is anyone else here?" Edwin shook his head, "No, my club meeting ended early today. No one else should be home for at least an hour." Casey raised her eyebrows, and sighed, "Come on then." She took his hand and led him off to her room where she made sure the door was locked. "Take off your clothes, and sit in the chair." Edwin complied, nearly tripping trying to get undressed. As soon as he sat down Casey tied his arms and legs to the chair, making him immobile, and then to make it complete she blindfolded him. "I'm not really sure what to do with you." She looked him up and down his chest without a single hair or tone to it, and willing her eyes to go down taking a look at his immature manhood.

"Maybe I should teach that girly things can fit into place?" She then went over to her dresser extracting a silk scarf from the drawers. Casey then walked back to Edwin letting the soft fabric dance along his skin. He groaned lightly fighting against the restraints. "Don't fight this Edwin, or I'll have to teach you a lesson." He stopped fighting and tried to relax himself. "Please Casey, just get on with it." "Don't push it Ed or I'll wheel you outside like this." Casey laughed softly, as she took the scarf lower letting it play along Edwin's balls, and his cock stiffening up at the touch. "Has Molly or any of your other girlfriends done this?" Edwin shook his head furtively.

"Well, let's try to make it worth your while." Casey was getting wet, the control of doing whatever she wanted to him was making her hornier than ever. And she lightly place herself on his leg to let her throbbing clit and wetness throb on him. When she was nearly satisfied she untied one of his hands and brought it to her entrance, "I want you to fist me as hard as you can, and if you do it just right, I'll bring you to release." Edwin groaned at how wet she was and he placed his thumb on her nub, and two fingers inside her. He jabbed them in and out til Casey's walls clenched around his fingers, and her cum melting on his hand. She then pulled herself out, and tied his hand back up, lowering herself to the floor, her breath simmering on his erect cock. "What's the magic word?"

"Please," said Edwin breathlessly. "Good boy." She then took him into her mouth, pausing to tease his foreskin with her teeth. She sucked so hard her cheeks went concave, and as she felt him urging his seed, she went down and bit the middle of his testicles, a trick she had learned from Alex Comfort's book. And to her surprise it was as effective as it said it would be as Edwin's cum spurted out on her forehead and oozed over her face. She laughed, "That was something else." Edwin was panting hard, and all he could do was nod. She wiped herself off, and untied the boy. She then took his arm, "You know I don't really care if you tell anyone." Edwin grinned as he buttoned up his shirt and left.


	4. Male Dominance

"I heard what you did to Edwin, Casey Macdonald, and I'm very disappointed in you." Casey looked up to face her stepfather, "How'd you find out?" "Edwin told Lizzie which is besides the point, you shouldn't go to someone that inexperienced, when I'm fully experienced enough to teach you." Casey looked at George in surprise. "Really?" George smiled, "I've been watching you far to long, and you need to be taught a lesson." No one was home, Nora had taken everyone to Pizza Hut for Lizzie's winning victory, and Casey decided to stay home to catch up on her reading, who knew she would have this offer on her hands?

"What would you want to teach me?" George stepped up wrenching her shirt open violently. "I'd teach you what **_my _**little slut gets for disobeying me and going to someone else to satisfy her." Casey could feel her panties getting wet as George grabbed her arm roughly and tugged her to his room. He threw her on the bed as he went to his closet, he then took out a small trunk-like box that he told everyone he kept his receipts in. He was a good liar. He took out a pair of leather handcuffs, he then went over to the bed and threw three pillows on top of each other in the middle of the bed. He then looked at Casey. "I want you face down, with and stomach on the pillows, and you on your knees. Daddy's going to show you what happens when you disobey me." Casey compiled as George handcuffed her hands together over her head, and she tried to look back and saw George taking off his belt. "No honey you can't watch." He saw her peeking as he took a blindfold and covered her eyes. "Are you sorry, my little whore?" Casey smiled inwardly, "No, I'm not." Unexpectedly George lashed his belt on Casey's ass, making her gasp in surprise and in pain. "Are you now?" Casey stood her ground, "No." George then took to spanking Casey for the next five minutes till her ass was a cherry red.

"Say you're sorry to daddy." She could feel his callused hand cradling her abused rear, and she said sadly, "I'm sorry daddy." "You better be, hold on baby daddy's got a few more surprises for you." George walked away for a minute, and came back. Casey could feel his weight shift on the mattress as he was on his knees. She then felt his wet tongue grazing on her ignored clit, Casey groaned loudly. "You like that bitch?" "Yes sir." "Finally learning some manners, that's my good girl." George then went back to work tongueing her and her entrance, he then placed a finger inside jamming it in as far as he could and when she came he lapped it up, and left some on his fingers as he trailed it up to her as Casey groaned in pleasure and pain as George crammed his finger in Casey's virgin ass. "You're such a good girl for saving yourself for me." He then put a second finger inside of her, making scissor movements a few times before pulling out. Casey could hear a condom being opened as George spread some lube over the crack of her ass. "Be a good girl, and don't make a sound." As George plunged into her altogether without warning Casey screamed, and George yanked her hair brutally, "What did I say?" "Sorry sir." "Good girl." He then humped her roughly until he was about to come, and he went up level with Casey, "Open your mouth." And she did, as his cum filled it. He untied her, and she got dressed. He looked at her, "Are you going to tell anybody?" She smiled, "No sir." "That's a good little whore."


	5. Female Dominance Pt 2

"Hey Derek, I need my calculator back." She knocked enough, and burst into his room. "What?" he yelled. "I need my calculator." "Fine." He threw it at her forcefully, "Now go." "What's wrong?" "None of your damn business." "Come on Derek, you can tell me." He sighed pathetically, "Kendra broke up with me." Casey hid a smile, "Why?" "To go out with Sam." Casey remembered what George had done, and said, "He has always been a bit of a pussy." Derek looked up shocked, "What?" "Kendra probably wanted a guy she could rule over." She sauntered over to Derek's chair placing a hand on his shoulder, her breath tickling his lips, "Want me to teach you how?" Derek had already started panting, "Please." "Aren't you sweet. Let me go to my room and get some equipment." Derek chuckled, "You have equipment?" Casey looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You're already breaking a rule, you never sass me, got it slave?" Derek leaned back and nodded. Casey smirked, "I'll be right back." When Casey came back Derek was already sitting on the bed naked. "Aren't you a good boy. But I need you to lie back." He did as she asked, and she took some handcuffs she had purchased and chained Derek up in a spread eagle position.

She let her hands roam on his body, over his muscles that were defined from hockey. "Like what you see?" Casey looked at him expressionless. "You need to control that little mouth of yours Venturi until you do, you're not allowed to see or talk." She then gagged his mouth, and blindfolded him, one of her favorite tricks now. Casey then bent down and licked the underside of Derek's cock tracing the vein with her tongue. Derek groaned, and Casey smirked as he started to get hard. "Well, maybe we should start." Derek nodded. Casey then got up and took her clothes off, and knotted a cloth napkin seven times. She leaned up with Derek, "Do you trust me?" He nodded frantically. She smiled as she started to push the napkin in Derek's anus, he started to writhe, "That's a no-no Derek, I thought you trusted me, and you need to start before you hurt yourself." She tucked it so the knots were right above his prostate, and she left it there. She then lit a candle, and left it there for now. "I bet I know what Kendra likes to do." She then took her nine tails whip, and lashed it on Derek's legs. He groaned, Casey didn't know if it were pain or pleasure, but she liked the way he responded anyways.

She then sat astride him her wetness pooling on his belly. He moaned from her softness, as she took a nipple in her mouth she chewed it roughly almost a bite away to draw blood. Then she placed her diaphragm inside her, and lowered herself onto him. She rode him as fast as she could, and when she felt him about to come she lifted off and took hold to the end of the napkin, and the candle. And let the wax fall on his cock as she pulled it out, the cum shot out of him like a rocket as he fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. She then set herself astride him again, and took the gag from his mouth, "You such a good boy Derek." And she let her lips crash with his.


	6. Willing To Learn

"No," Lizzie huffed, as she was putting her laundry away. "I pretty much just gave up on Jamie." Lizzie flipped around to look at the other occupant in the room.

Casey sighed, and was skimming through a textbook she had brought in with her. "But why?"

Lizzie shrugged, and Casey could see the blush making it's way up her sister's neck. "I guess I was afraid of what to expect." Casey looked at her, perplexed. "Like what?"

Lizzie rung at her hands, clearly getting more embarrassed by the second. "You know, like...Well, we did kiss, but...Jamie's hand would start to wander. And I would get scared, and tell him no." Casey gave a sympathetic smile, "Liz there's nothing wrong with saying no. You don't need to be intimate until you're ready." Lizzie jumped up as though Casey had just yelled for their mother to come up. But knowing that wasn't the case because their parents weren't going to be home anytime soon. But it took Casey aback nonetheless. "But that's what I want, to be ready. I want to learn how." Casey looked towards the ceiling trying to process it, and looking for the right words.

"So you want someone to have sex with you, so you know how to have sex?"

Lizzie looked away, "Forget it, I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Lizzie, no, I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." Lizzie looked at the floor, not saying anything. Casey smiled, "Maybe I can help."

"How?"

Casey went out into the hall, and a few seconds later had hauled Edwin into the room, slamming the door behind them. Edwin looked appalled as though the two had interrupted him from making some genius medical discovery. "What do you want?"

"Lizzie needs our help."

Lizzie was then shaking her head frantically, "No, Edwin needs no part in this."

Casey looked as though it was all nothing, "Why not? Maybe he needs the same help as well."

Edwin crossed his arms, looking eve more suspicious, "What kind of help?"

Casey explained the situation, and by the end Edwin was the same shade of scarlet as Lizzie. Lizzie then finally spoke up, "Casey, Edwin doesn't even want to help."

Edwin looked up at that, "I didn't say that." He was trying not to look at either of them. "I actually have thought of you...Like that."

Instead of getting angry and threatening to beat the tar out of him, Lizzie said in a shy voice, "Really?" Edwin nodded, still not looking at them.

Casey clapped her hands together, bringing the two tweens out of their trance. "So are we going to do this?" They both nodded and started removing their clothes. "Whoa, whoa what're you guys doing?"

Edwin snorted, "I thought we just talked about this."

Casey sat down, "You guys should take it slow first, I know you just want to get it over with, but it is both your first times....You should make it a little special." The two looked at each, and then back at Casey. "Why don't you try kissing for a minute."

Edwin looked at Lizzie, and motioned for her to sit on the bed with him. He timidly put a hand on her waist, and reached out for her lips. It amazed him at how soft they actually were. Lizzie had always been such a tomboy he expected them to feel cracked or chapped. They were only snapping their lips against one anothers until Edwin made the move to push his tongue past her lips. Lizzie looked frazzled for a second before she got adjusted to the feeling of his tongue rubbing agaist hers. It was weird, with Jamie it had always been sloppy, slimey, and downright gross. But with Edwin it was surprisingly nice. He was warm and slick, and it made her stomach flutter. She then reached out and caressed his cheek.

Casey could tell they'd be fine without her, and tried to make her way silently to the door. But Lizzie who had come up for air had another idea altogether. "Casey where're you going?" Casey looked at the door then back at her sister, "I thought you might want some privacy."

"No, I need you in case we do something wrong."

Casey looked at them increduously, "But -"

Casey was cut off by the door being slung open, and Casey mentally cursed the door for not having a damn lock on it. The three looked at the intruder in the doorframe. And, as always when the timing was bad, Derek looked at them from the other side. His brown eyes widened, and the snubby air that was around him evaporated as he looked at the sight before him. He looked from the two on the bed, back to Casey. "What're you doing?"

"I was leaving."

Derek snorted, "No, it looked to me you were being a naughty little voyeur. Didn't really think you were that desperate Case."

Casey rolled her eyes, as she tried to push by him. But Derek was too burly for her to even budge. He pushed her back into the room, while closing the door, and barricading it with Lizzie's side table. "Now tell me what's really going on."

Casey sighed, and told him the plan the three had made. Slowly Derek smirked. That smirk, that sorely, Casey had yet to knock off his arrogant face. "Well, Miss Casey, if you knew anything about teaching you would've known it is best taught by example." Something passed through Casey's eyes that went unnoticed, which didn't really matter because it didn't halt Derek from ripping her shirt in two, giving the room an eyeful. She didn't say anything as Derek greedily stripped her down, and pushed her on Lizzie's bed. Derek motioned for his brother to come and watch. Derek began to spread Casey's legs as far as they would go. Which with a dancer's legs, were pretty far. Both spread and feet to her ears. He knelt between her legs, her fragrance embracing him, before he brutally pinched at her lips. Eliciting a sharp scream from Casey, he then spread them apart and stole a taste.

Soon, as though a starved animal, Derek lapped at Casey. As she writhed beneath him, Casey thereafter had to take the pillow to bite down to keep the wails of her orgasm low. Derek stepped back and admired his handiwork. "See Ed, that's what you want." Meaning the syrupy juices running down from Casey's cunt onto the bedsheets. Derek looked at them, "You two try now." The two suddenly looked frightened before they removed their clothes. It seemed Derek and Casey both stole a glimpse at Lizzie's poorly developing breasts. Casey then sat up so the two would have room.

Edwin tried to imitate his brother's maneuver's, before Casey spoke up, "You're doing it wrong Edwin." Casey walked over, not at all embarrassed at her lack of clothing. She pushed Edwin away, and knelt between her sister's legs. She lightly brushed the barely forming hair on Lizzie's mound. Light red, and still so soft. She didn't have any intention of copying Derek. Instead licking the outward slit before opeing her up like a pink flower. She blew on the wet flesh, causing Lizzie to squirm beneath her. Casey giggled, before sucking the nub until it was between her teeth. She rolled it back and fourth until Lizzie was heavily panting.

"Don't forget her nipples," Derek replied smoothly. And Casey saw that his lap was beginning to bulge. Probably because he knew what would come after. Casey scooted up straddling her sister, her own leaking core resting on her stomach. Casey could tell in her sister's eyes that she was battling with herself, thinking that what they were all doing was wrong.

Casey gave her a reassuring smile, and kissed her forehead, "It's okay."

Lizzie nodded before Casey averted her attention to Lizzie's bosom. She used her hands at first, strumming along them until they began standing up. She then took one in her mouth, and tugged lightly, sending a guilty pleasure throughout Lizzie's body. Casey looked up at Edwin nodding to him to take the other nipple. They both nipped and lapped until Lizzie let out a large moan. Casey could see from the corner of her eye Derek had tended to Lizzie's neglected nub. Lizzie was beginning to buck at them as the three doubled their efforts. Lizzie shooked terribly as her first orgasm ripped through her. The three watched her as she came back down, Derek propped her up as he made Edwin stand in front of Casey. His cock half erected.

Casey flipped her tongue along the head, licking the pre-cum that oozed out. She used her hand to wrap around the shaft as her head bobbed. Then all of a sudden she stopped, earning a sharp growl on Edwin's part. Derek clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Patience is a virtue Ed, learn to wait." By this time Lizzie had returned to normal as Derek positioned himself before her. She blushed knowing what he wanted her to do. Derek lifted a brow, "Didn't you watch your sister Liz?" Lizzie blushed again, and attempted to perform the same ministrations as her sister had done. It was different to say the least. Derek tasted salty, making Lizzie wonder if he showered at all before this. She had barely started, when she stopped. Derek was a size too big for her mouth and if she kept trying she'd choke to death. Well in her mind she thought.

"Use your hands then!" Lizzie looked up to see the look on Derek's face. The same look he gave Edwin when he was about to chase him down. She nipped at the hardening flesh with her lips while the rest was done with her hands. Soon Derek pushed her hands away, eventually satisfied.

For the time being anyways.

Derek took a look at the clock and smirked, they still had plenty of time. He undid the barricade, and left the room. Stark naked. He returned with a frsh load of condoms. He motioned for Lizzie to sit in the chair as Casey was sprawled across the bed. He smiled, "We'll start with Casey first." He kneeled next to Casey on the bed his lips touching hers as though the two had done it a million times. He bit her neck in a possessive stance, causing Casey to squeal in response. He then teased her breasts, and then looked as though an idea crossed him. "Come help me."

Lizzie and Edwin knew he was talking to them both. They neared Casey's trembling body. Lizzie approached a nipple giving it a light lick, making her sister moan in response. She rolled the taut flesh between her fingers, amazed how much the notion effected Casey. Lizzie watched as Edwin lapped away at Casey's sex below, a need to taste for herself overwhelming her. She lightly pushed Edwin aside, as she gave her a swipe of the tongue. She now realized why Derek seemed to like it so much. Casey tasted wonderful. It was quite hard to describe, it wasn't really sweet, but no where near bitter. It was, well, it was Casey. "Penetrate her Liz."

She looked up, and saw Derek's lust-filled eyes. "What?" He walked over and sat next to her. "You should always give a little finger to a partner before having sex. You have to get them ready for what's to come." Derek teased the tender pink flesh, before swiftly pushing his fingers into her. Lizzie, still insatiable, adjusted herself so she could continue to suck on Casey's nub. Derek smirked at Lizzie's enthusiasm before sharply turning to Edwin.

"You put that dick anywhere near her mouth, and you're gonna need a bodyguard."

Edwin sighed in frustration as his still hard cock was left unattended. Before long Derek's fingers were coated in Casey's juices, and he held them out to see if Lizzie would taste. Which she gladly obliged, lapping at Derek's fingers.

"Ed?" Derek stepped back from the bed to allow Edwin to claim the prize. Casey waited as Edwin placed his condom on, and then wrapped her legs around him. Edwin pumped in and out of her frantically before Derek spoke, "Hold back before you cum."

Several more minutes and Edwin looked as though he was choking as he pulled out. Derek nodded to Casey, "Let her have it."

Casey's mouth was open and waiting as Edwin doused his load in her mouth. The creamy sibstance running down the corner of her chin. Casey then sat up, wiping up her face, and motioned for Lizzie to take her place. Derek looked at Edwin, "Do you think you can get hard again?" Edwin who was nearing to passing out shook his head. Fear was etched in Lizzie's face, if his dick couldn't even fit into her mouth then how was it going to fit into...her.

Derek smiled, "Don't worry, we'll prepare you first."

Casey knelt at her side, rubbing a hand smoothly across her stomach. Before bending down and lapping at the underside of her ear. Casey remembered, that ever since Lizzie was six that had been one of the most ticklish parts of her body. And now it was no exception as Liz cackled beneath her from the gesture. Casey smiled as she went lower, while Derek was off searching for any source of a lube. Casey's tongue dipped into Lizzie's belly button causing a shiver to run through the small girl.

Finally Casey had reached between her sister's thighs, and began fingering her. She was tight, and Casey did her best to loosen the virgin entrance. Derek has finally came back with a tube of KY at the ready. Derek placed his condom on, then slicking it with the lube, then wiping some on Lizzie's already wet entrance.

"You might wanna act as a muzzle for a minute Case."

She nodded, understanding Lizzie might not be ready for the short pain that was to come. Casey straddled her sister's face, her cunt inched from her mouth. Casey arched her back a little tilting her body so Lizzie's mouth was firmly on her mound. "Ready?" Derek asked. Ready or not Lizzie's tongue swirled across her labia, causing Casey to moan in response. Derek smirked, as he plunged all the way into Lizzie, his hips already smacking on her rear. Lizzie screamed, and Casey had to push her pussy deeper into her face to quiet her. Derek waited a few minutes, cursing at the sheer tightness around him. He then began moving inside her, earning some painful moans from Lizzie.

Which Casey silenced with soft kisses. She gently stroked her sister's body as Derek stretched her from the inside out. He began pumping faster, and Casey could feel his cock pass her lips as she manipulated her sister's nub. Casey hoped to at least cause a little pleasure for Lizzie's first time, and from the moan from above it seemed to be a success.

Derek gripped Lizzie's hip, tilting her slightly, allowing him a deeper penetration making Lizzie moan louder as she adjusted her walls as they got used to Derek. Finally Lizzie reacted her peak coating Derek in her slippery juice. He then removed his condom and leaned towards Lizzie, who blearily opened her mouth. She winced as she swallowed.

'No,' she mentally noted. 'He tastes nothing like Casey.'

It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't anything like the nectar she had tasted earlier. They all huffed until their breathing has reached a normal pace.

Lizzie finally spoke, "Thanks you guys."

"Yeah, thanks," came the murmured response from Edwin.

Casey looked at Derek, and they both smiled, "Well, you can always repay us."

Lizzie looked up at her sister, expecting something kinky from the two. "Like what?"

The two older teens looked at them from the door, now fully clothed.

"Clean up your room," they said in unison before slamming the door shut behind them. 


End file.
